


Love Speaks

by drippinlyrics



Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, They're Doctors, idk how to tag, markmin, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippinlyrics/pseuds/drippinlyrics
Summary: Mark proposing to the love of his life, Na Jaemin.





	Love Speaks

The night sky was utterly mesmerising to look at. How the crescent shaped moon looked ever so gleaming with tiny freckles of sparkles. Mark stared at the night sky from a window in the doctors lounge. He had just finished a craniectomy on a mid age man who suffered traumatic brain trauma. At the time being, he's thinking about how he's going to be proposing to the love of his life, Na Jaemin. 

 

He's planned this for as long as he could remember. He thought anytime now would be the perfect moment. The ring was tucked into his long doctors coat pocket. To say he was nervous was an understatement. His heart was beating rapidly fast. Even if he had planned this for weeks already in his head, he can't help but think about all the ways this could go wrong. The tought of Jaemin rejecting his proposal was whirling in his head. But, the chances of Jaemin rejecting him were quite unlikely. Jaemin had said before that some time in the future he'd like to get married with him. But was Jaemin really ready to take such a commitment. All he could do now is wait for Jaemin to enter the lounge room. That would take a bit long as he knew Jaemin had just finished an inguinal hernia repair on a 6 month old. 

 

Around 30 minutes later, Mark heard footsteps outside the lounge. Soon, he can see that the door knob was being turned. Aftet that he could see a figure entering the lounge. As the figure came closer he could see that it was Jaemin. 

 

Jaemin looked absolutely stunning. His skin glowing ever so slightly and his eyes sparkling. Jaemin was still in his doctors coat with a stethoscope around his neck. He puts the stethoscope on a table near by before walking to Mark. He was surprised to see that the floor had tiny candles leading to where Mark was standing. White and red roses could also be seen. Including a few daisies here and there. He walked up to Mark slowly. Careful not to hit any candles or flowers. As he was standing directly close to the older, he could see that Mark was staring directly into his eyes. He stared back at Mark and a small smile started appearing on the older's lip. He reaches into his pocket to grab a velvet black box. Jaemin only manages to gasp and cover his mouth with the palm of his hands.

 

“Remember Katie Kim, she had a severe aneurysm. It was the first surgery we scrubbed in together on right? Our first save. The treable cyst was a tough save but we did it. I kissed you in the stairwell after that surgery. Also when Dr. Lee kicked you out of surgery because he caught us in your driveway in my car. Right here was a seven hour craniotomy and you held the clamp for seven straight hours, never flinched. At that moment I knew you were going to become an incredible surgeon. That old lady who made our clinical trial a success by surviving. You talked me into putting her under. At that instant I knew I needed you. And this is the post op head CT of Huang Renjun. See that, tumour free. Because of you. You got me into that OR. If there's a crisis you never freeze. You move forward. You get the rest of us to move forward. Why? Because you've seen worse and survived worse. And you know we'll survive too. You say you're too clingy and affectionate. Afraid people might get annoyed at you. It's not a flaw. It's a strength. It makes you who you are. That's one of the many reasons I fell for you. I'm not going to get down on one knee. I'm not going to ask a question. I love you Na Jaemin. And I want to spend the rest of my life, with you.” Mark took a deep breath after that long proposal speech. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Mark was outright relieved at his answer.

 

Mark leaned into Jaemin and closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft yet rough at the same time. They ended the night together with each other at the lounge, cuddling. Jaemin's head rested on Mark's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally inspired by derek and meredith's relationships on greys anatomy. The title doesn't make any sense tbh. That's because I couldn't come up with a good one.  
> ✩  
> If you're curious, Mark is a neurosurgeon and Jaemin is a paediatric surgeon.  
> ✩  
> You can find me on insta @irregular_nct idk how to add a link. I've tried like 10 times already. But it still doesn't work.


End file.
